


Artificial Emotions

by TheHuskyDragon



Series: TDUTM AUs [1]
Category: Original Work, TDUTM, The Dragon under the Mountains
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, F/F, F/M, More tags to be added, Slight Obsession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuskyDragon/pseuds/TheHuskyDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadyne looses the love of her life. She has become a  secluded robot maker in her spare time. Where will that lead her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artificial Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> When will I update this? idk. Not pre-read.

_(Note: Currently narrated by Nadyne)_

 

“Day --, August

I have obtained her soul. It was fortunately in stable condition. She put thoughts in my head, very abnormal thoughts. Nothing that seemed much like her… Anyway, I’m thinking of making a robot or android for her soul. I dearly hope that it will work. I definitely won’t be able to have the shape-shifting, probably not color-shifting. But, I will make something work. I should get to bed… it’s almost 12 o’clock.

 

“Day --, August

I’ve started the ‘skeleton’ of her. I’m planning on making her her default size, which could easily kill me if she went rabid… But I’m trying to keep positive, lately. Her.. disappearance truly was sad, for all of Oblivion. I wonder of Sade or Finn are the Alpha? I doubt Zal would be let near the mountain range.

 

“Day --, August

It’s starting to get cold outside, so I’m going to be plenty more less active. I ordered an abundance of wires, just in case one of the birds malfunction (you’d be surprised how much damage they can do!) Building all these robots is enough to keep me busy, fed, and warm. Selling these aren’t my favorite, but I have to do it. I’ve also finished the skeleton of J10P13, done and ready to move any time now. I miss her so much..

 

“Day --, September

I, ahh, overslept for a few days. It’s unfortunately started snowing. Just a bit, though. I have no energy for really anything. The wires came today though! That’s the good thing. I did put on the important ones, that had her move very basically. Like opening the eyes or moving the fingers. There is no way I will sell her!

 

“Day --, September

I’m almost done with the wiring. I actually was able to put the soul in a small capsule for the time being. I hope it doesn’t malfunction J10P13 in any way… I need to order some fabric, fur, and rubber.

 

"Day --, November

I never really felt like writing for a few weeks. But that’s fine, I don’t have to do it everyday. It’s nearing Her Birthday… Now I just need to charge her up and put fake fur over the wires. She should be mostly waterproof. I have to make sure that the should chamber is water proof. God knows what will happen.

 

“Day --, November

No one is buying my robots and I don’t have that much money. Great.

 

“Day --, November

She’s almost done! It’s so tiring to work on her all day but I have to.

 

“Almost.. Done..” I mumbled to no one in particular, yawning. I opened the latch on the left side of her chest, and turned on the soul capsule. Her eyes flickered on orange like hot metal. For a second the robot twitched, so sudden I was knocked backward onto my back. The machine let out puffs of scentless smoke, before it all stopped just as sudden as it started. I cussed silently before lifting myself up. It was uncomfortably quiet.

 

Maybe I did something wrong? Or it was too big for the soul. I rushed over to the open capsule and then I took the sould out. It was clearly lacking energy. I needed to make the capsule colder.

 

“Notes on J10P13: Capsule: Keep as cold as a fridge, as least. Check regularly to make sure.

Machine: Keep vents away from blockage. Include fans in next update and order.

Other: Large. Be wary until under complete control.

 

“Day --, December This is tiring. When will Finn find me? I got a message today. It was from Finn. It was in Zorgian, and was a difficult operation to do.( is ‘operation’ the right word?) I used my old notes to get a basic skeleton out of it and used what I’d think would make sense. This is what I came up with.

 

_“Dear Nadyne, I’m not able to get to you now. Soon though. I know you’ll be able to translate this, but it’s not important how. I did honestly use Henry and Unknown’s help. You wouldn’t believe how many mistakes there were. I’m really caught up in work currently. Sade is helping me plenty. And we’re almost caught up, don’t worry. I should be there in -- weeks. Zal hasn’t tried to come here to take over. Yet, that is. Maybe my Mum has stopped him? You can write back if you want, there’s not much you can say, huh._

There was more, but it wasn’t too important. I kept the letter in a safe place.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. I do this in my spare time at school.


End file.
